


Makkachin's Presents

by Koffee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: Viktor was worried about Makkachin being to rough around Yuuri, but...





	Makkachin's Presents

Viktor was only a little worried about Makkachin being around Yuuri since he told him he was pregnant. Of course, Viktor knew there was really nothing to worry about, Makkchin had always been well behaved and well trained. What he was afraid of, was Makkchin getting over excited over something and accidentally knocking Yuuri down. And so, hoping to keep Makkachin distracted, Viktor decided to go buy him some new toys to play with.

Viktor asked Yuuri if he wanted to come along, but the omega decided not to, the baby was making him sick and all he wanted to do was rest a little.

Viktor was gone for only about fifteen minutes when Yuuri felt the bed move, thinking it was his alpha he smiled and said, “You just left, did you miss me?” and reached toward something soft and fluffy.

Yuuri opened his eyes and saw Makkachin on the bed with him, holding a toy in his mouth.

“Oh hey, I don’t really feel like playing right now.”

Makkachin dropped the toy on the bed and pushed it toward Yuuri, he then jumped off the bed and walked off. Confused, Yuuri sat up and held the toy, and soon Makkachin returned with another toy. The poodle dropped the toy on Yuuri’s lap, he then sniffed and licked at Yuuri’s still flat belly.

“O-oh, are – is this for the baby?” Yuuri asked.

Makkachin, being a dog didn’t say anything back but instead set his head on Yuuri’s lap. Yuuri smiled and scratched playfully at Makkachin’s ears for a few minutes before he suddenly felt sick again and rushed into the bathroom. Once he had finished being sick he dragged himself back toward the bed and saw that Makkachin had brought him a bottle of water.

Yuuri smiled and laid back down in bed with Makkachin, “Thank you.”


End file.
